


Sweet Tooth

by BabyMilk



Series: requests [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Anal Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, BAMF Derek, BAMF Isaac, BAMF Liam, Brief Violence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage, Mates, Protective Derek, Romance, Sassy Stiles, Sweetness, Toddler!Isaac, True Love, toddler!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski-Hale works at a bakery.<br/>There's always this one customer, this one guy, who never seems to leave Stiles alone.<br/>When Stiles gets a little mouthy with this shady character, who knows what could happen!!<br/>Read and find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> a request by MotherOfLoki
> 
> just good ol' Sterek~
> 
> enjoy!!!

The bakery doors chimed open. Stiles knew who it was without having to glance at the entry way. An oil covered hand met with the polished counter, a familiar gravely voice said “What’s the special today, sweetheart?”   
Stiles hummed “On the chalkboard, sir.”   
This wasn’t the first encounter Stiles Stilinski-Hale has had with this particular customer. Nearly every day he would saunter in like he owned the place, flirting with poor Stiles instead of actually ordering something.  
“Aw, don’t be like that.” he said with his southern drawl “I came here to see how my favourite little baker boy was doin’.” Stiles still didn’t look up from his catalogue magazine. “Maybe you should come here to order our products.” He answered sassily, slapping the catalogue closed with prim hands.  
Stiles finally did make eye contact with the customer. This man, a hunter no less, always smelled like cheap cologne, his beard slightly unkempt and curly, nearly reaching his collar bones.   
“I reckon I will, then.” The hunter answered with a strained smile, clearly Stiles had stricken a nerve.   
Stiles served up a package of freshly baked oatmeal cookies, as he was distracted wrapping the steaming goodies in the sweet wrapping paper Stiles didn’t notice the man make his way behind the counter.   
Suddenly rough hands grabbed Stiles, spinning him around and pulling his slim body too tight against the bulky hunter. “Excuse me!” Stiles shrieked, attempting to free himself. “No one talks to me like that.” The hunter hissed, forcing the younger boy against the counter, folding Stiles in half like origami paper.  
“I’ll show you not to fuck with me, kid.” the hunter huffed, breathing heavy when he ripped Stiles’ floral apron away. “No!” Stiles shrieked, legs wildly kicking at anything he could, knocking over a nearby display of cupcakes.   
Pushing at the large mans chest was fruitless, his large hands easily broke the boys zipper, pushing up Stiles’ shirt to expose his chest.   
Stiles screamed and writhed, to occupied with escaping to hear the doors chime again.  
“Daddy!” the tell-tale voices of Stiles’ children rang in his ears. “Isaac! Liam!” Stiles screamed, the boys temporarily distracting his assailant.  
“Get your father! Get Derek!” Stiles shrieked at the boys, using the hunters distraction to knee him in the groin.   
Liam hurriedly rushed off to find Derek, leaving Isaac to kick at the hunters boot covered shins. “Go away!” Isaac shrieked, pudgy arms attempting to push the danger away.  
Stiles grabbed his baby boy, holding Isaac close as he got a safe distance away from his attacker. “Fuckin’ bitch.” The hunter hissed, still holding his aching balls with one hand.   
“Daddy! Daddy! I got Papa!” Liams shrill voice came through the door, his small hand held by Dereks much much larger one.   
“Stiles what - “  
It didn’t take much for Derek to assess the situation.  
Stranger looking aggressive.  
Stiles looking panicked.  
Isaac and Liam upset.  
Stiles’ apron on the floor.  
Stiles’ pants ripped open.  
Derek roared, both his sons doing their own high pitched imitations.   
The stranger was no match for Dereks strength, immediately taken down by the other man and pummeled by Derek’s flying fists of fury. Derek shouted and screamed death threats into the bearded hunters face, spittle flying into his eyes. Little Liam and Isaac did their best to help their father, delivering little kicks to the attackers ribs and head.   
Once the hunter was bruised and bloodied Derek was quick to kick him to the curb, occupied with Stiles’ well being.  
“Are you okay, baby?” He asked, helping his mate stand. “Yeah.” Stiles gulped, still somewhat shaken by the experience. “I just want to go home.” 

 

\----

 

Liam and Isaac were tuckered out by the excitement, the two wolves were quickly put to bed when they arrived home. “Stay safe, daddy.” Isaac mumbled before allowing his heavy lids to close over.   
Stiles huddled into Dereks embrace. “I was so scared.” he whispered “I didn’t know…”  
“It’s not your fault.” Derek reassured his mate, giving Stiles a sweet kiss on the forehead. “You need someone to work with you, to call for help when these things happen.”  
Stiles nodded in agreement, wiping his teary eyes with his sleeve.   
“I’ll look into it tomorrow, for now just hold me.”  
Derek did just that, the couple sat in silence on their living room couch, Stiles nestled comfortably in his mates warm arms. 

Stiles took the next day off work, staying home with Derek.   
The two boys were sent off to daycare, the brothers holding hands firmly when their uncle Scott came to pick them up. “Bye daddy! Bye papa!” they called, waving from the car down the driveway.   
“we’re all alone.” Stiles smiled, playing with the fine hairs on Derek’s chest. “mmhm.” he agreed, feigning disinterest.   
“you know what that means?” Stiles asked, laying across his mates body. “Not one bit.” Derek smiled coyly, fingers interlocked behind his head.   
“weeeeell,” Stiles drawled “It means papa gets some ass.”  
Derek laughed loudly. “I’ll fuck you into next week!” Derek cackled, taking tight hold of his mate and flipping them so he laid over Stiles.  
They kissed for a moment, lips locking and separating repeatedly. Stiles swiftly removed his mates underwear, toying with the other mans hard cock before removing his own boxers.  
With their lips tightly sewn together Derek pushed inside his mates slick opening, gently sliding in and out of Stiles’ tunnel.  
Stiles whimpered into Derek’s ear, wrapping his skinny arms around his mates neck. “I love you.” Stiles mumbled against Derek’s stubbled cheek, “Thank you.”   
Derek hummed, gently making love to the man he loved most. “I love you more.” he said, playing with Stiles’ hair.  
Stiles giggled like a schoolgirl, giving his mate a chaste kiss on the nose. “What happened to the fucking into next week?” He asked teasingly, wiggling his behind.   
“Don’t tempt me.” Derek smiled, rubbing his thumb along Stiles’ pulse point.  
“I think I will.” Stiles took hold of his knee, pulling his leg over and by his shoulder, hand firm underneath his calf.  
“C’mon alpha.” he said “Fuck me hard, show you’re omega who’s in charge.”  
Derek did just that, growling deeply he allowed his hips to pick up speed, allowing their kisses to become more heated and aggressive.   
Stiles’ taunts devolved into meaningless whimpers and cries, losing the grip on his leg as his skin became sweaty and hot.  
Derek bit down hard on the scarred mating mark on Stiles’ shoulder, causing his mate to cry out in ecstasy.  
Stiles moaned and writhed underneath his mate, crying out for more and begging to cum.  
Derek didn’t respond verbally, he sped up his thrusts, finding his mates prostate and attacking it head on with all the power he could muster.  
Stiles shrieked when he finally climaxed, a seemingly never ending orgasm ripping through him from the toes up.  
Derek followed swiftly, filling his mate with an endless supply of cum.  
“My mate.” Derek growled “I’ll never let anyone hurt you.”


End file.
